Dachau
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: One shot. Este es un campo de concentración en Alemania donde Heero y Duo coinciden. Nunca intercambian palabra alguna... pero el amor nace... de alguna manera.


Dachau.

nota: Bien, escribí esta historia con un amigo en la escuela... No se del tema lo suficiente para lograr hacer una historia realista.. y los términos aveces se emplearon mal... entre otras cosas, pero creo que de verdad disfruté escribir esto. Espero que disfruten leerlo también. No quiero advertir nada... más que es yaoi, para no arruinar la historia

* * *

Primera Parte

Una frase, después de todo, los llevaban ahí para morir, pero ¿por qué no sobrevivir?

"Arbeit macht frei"

Podemos hacer una lámpara con la piel de un tatuado, esclavos de los judíos, los no arios; esas palabras estarán en ellos hasta que llegue un fin, un fin que esperarán ansiosamente. La espera será eterna hasta que se obliguen a morir.

Se les dará varias opciones; claro, hay variedad: un peñasco, un sistema río-púas electrificadas-río, horca y otras menos recurridas opciones. También pueden llegar a morir por el hecho de pisar las áreas verdes. Cualquier razón es buena para humillarlos.

Entre los grupos que llegaron primero: homosexuales. La mayoría muertos en los primeros días, un poco más ya es demasiada suerte.

En una noche fría y oscura en el campo de concentración de Dachau, detrás de la barranca número nueve, un hombre con una mentalidad totalmente dominada como todos los de su clase, rasga con su navaja la comisura del labio de un joto que tuvo la mala suerte de llegar a tan nefasto lugar. Tomado era el joven de la larga trenza en que se juntaban sus cabellos detrás de su nuca, para enseguida ser ésta rasgada también; de sus ojos violetas se derramaban lágrimas incesantes y se mordía el labio rogando en pensamientos por no morir esa noche.

El coronel, alto, con uniforme negro, jalaba de la trenza al joven.

-Así que, te crees mucho, no estás en paz con tu sexualidad ¿eh¡basura homosexual!-. Con esas palabras el oficial golpeó al joto en el estómago, lo tiró al piso y comenzó a patearlo en las cosillas mientras reía de forma estruendosa.

Por dos minutos dejó de golpear al de la larga trenza para tomar algo de la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la esquina de la barranca. Al llegar a la mesa y beber de la botella que ahí se hallaba, vio una vara de madera muy tosca y una oscura idea pasó por su mente.

El joven herido tocó sus costillas y abrió un poco la boca; quería gritar pero tenía miedo. Sentía la sangre correr hacia el interior de su boca desde la herida de la comisura. Con una mano en sus costillas y la otra en el restro agachado hacia el piso, intentó ver entre sus dedos, vio el suelo borroso y con esfuerzo levantó la cara encontrándose con la imagen perversa del hombre con una vara de madera en la mano y una mirada asesina. Abrió los ojos y luego se enrolló ocultando sus piernas adoloridas susurrando que no le hicieran más daño.

El oficial se acercó al reo y se aproximó a su oído.

-¿Quieres que acabe esto?- le dijo-, está bien-. Tomó la vara de un extremo y lentamente comenzó a abrir las piernas del joven...

-Coronel Barton, llamado del cuartel-, gritó un hombre mostrando apenas su silueta cerca de la barraca.

-La has librado...- le dijo al oído al joven y se retiró dejándolo tirado...

En la soledad, el homosexual de nombre Duo respiraba acelerado. No tenía mucho de haber llegado a ese lugar y ya mensaba en suicidarse. Había perdido la esperanza.

Se levantó, miró la trenza antes suya tirada en el suelo, acarició su cabeza sintiéndola más liviana. Le dolió el abdomen al enderezarse y se sintió caer pero lo evitó, o eso creyó. En realidad había sido sostenido por un par de fuertes brazos. Sin saber esto y ya estando mejor, Duo había sido encontrado y llevado hasta la entrada de lo que llamaban el comedor-que no era más que el lugar donde les servían un engrudo que costaba la vida atreverse a comer-, para después ser abandonado ahí.

-No te llevaré más lejos, basura-, le había dicho el nazi que lo había levantado momentos antes.

Al haber sido un Coronel el que le sacase del grupo, no tendría más problemas que unos fuertes golpes de parte del Nazi a cargo; nada peor de lo que acababa de experimentar. Volvió entonces a la fila.

Dirigiéndose iba, a pesar del dolor en sus costillas, sin pensar en más que en volver a la rutina. Sin embargo otro uniformado se cruzó por su camino.

-Aparte de mancillar nuestra tierra te crees superior¿no? Te rebelas llegando a la hora que te place.. ¿crees acaso que estamos para soportarte¡Pues no¡Maldito homosexual malparido!- y terminando con esta frase lo jaló del poco caello que le quedaba sangoloteándolo de un lado a otro bruscamente, y, por último azotarlo fuertemente contra la pared. Terminó con una risa y en seguida se retiró, dejando a Duo abandonado en el piso nuevamente.

Estaba solo, temblando y llorando en silencio, podía buscar escondite y esperar a que todo terminara o a morir de hambre. Esa era una opción, pero también estaba la de volver a la barraca, y empezar al siguiente día el trabajo. Tal vez, si no se dejaba morir, todo terminaría pronto y saldría vivo. Pareciera tan difícil de creer su determinación... Debía ser fuerte, seguir las reglas (cosa que nunca antes se había propuesto, y , sin embargo seguía vivo), abandonar las lágrimas, las sonrisas: la vulnerabilidad. No se dejaría aplasta, abandonaría su característica coquetería. Tenía que evitar hacerse notar ahí. Debía simplemente ser un hombre, no afeminado¡le iba a costar tanto fingir de esa manera!

Se fue a dormir, fue muy difícil entrar sin ser descubierto, pero a esa hora no había luz en las barracas por lo que nadie lo vio. Al otro día, todo cambiaría para él.

Después de una semana de no salir de la linea, de no dirigir sus violetas ojos a ningún trasero bien formado, de no sonreír a los uniformados de alto rango (que fue lo que le había llevado a la anterior situación con el Coronel Barton), ya se había acostumbrado. Ya no se excitaba por las noches al dormir tan cerca de otros reos en las literas de madera.

Seguían llevando gente al campo, por lo que las camas donde antes dormía uno solo, ahora dormían tres totalmente apretados.

Algunos morían durante las horas de exaustivo trabajo, a otros se los llevaban y no se les volvía a ver; pero eso se explicaba por la peste a gente muerta que siempre había junto con el humo que salía detrás del bosquecillo cada día.

No había visto a nadie suicidarse aún. Ese día llegaban más, todos descontrolados, desesperados, sucios por el viaje y humillados al entrar.

Algo fuera de lo común. Un hombre cuyos ojos estaban apagados. El cobalto de sus orbes contrastando con su cabello desordenado y su sonrisa recta. Nadie había llegado así de sereno y frío. Sin embargo, se le notaba ausente de sí, tal vez era precisamente eso, no asimilaba aún la situación en que se hallaba...

Segunda Parte

Silencio

"Somos dos hombres justo como Dios nos creó"

Al día siguiente...

"Me duele la cabeza, no recuerdo nada; unos golpes, dolor, indiferencia, humillación, tristeza y... unos resignados ojos violetas: una chica..." Pensaba el hombra de ojos cobaltos totalmente ausente de sí, como el día anterior, mientras le daban ese plato lleno de algo que se forzaban a designar comida. Se sentó en una de las mesas de madera de su barraca.

-Maxwell-llamó un hombre uniformado desde un lado de las mesas. Se puso de pie el que estaba sentado junto al de cabellos despeinados quien se volvió a verlo y al instante casi escupió lo que se había llevado a la boca por el sobresalto.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes, Duo Maxwell-, se burló el hombre que lo tomó del cabello que le llegaba a la barbilla. Apenas estuvo cerca, lo arrastrpi fuera del lugar. Quejidos de dolor surgieron de los labios de Duo, pero enseguida había sido callado por una bofetada. Hacía mucho frío esa mañana y las jornadas de tortura estaban por comenzar.

De entre las barracas que alojaban a los reos, había salido corriendo como sicópata un hombre de ojos rasgados, cabello y ojos negros con el cabllo recién cortado en la mano. El hombre corrió y corrió. Due herido por los uniformados que lo seguían pero logró llegar al río que atravesó para aventarse contra la reja electrificada que rodeaba el campo, muriendo al acto, con un nombre liberado en un grito desquiciado, el nombre de una mujer. Los hombres presentes rieron a excepción de Duo y de otro que lo veía todo desde el edificio mayor que quedaba justo enfrente de serie de barracas de Dachau. Traize Kushrenada sabía que había sido toda culpa suya y había algo que había despertado en él la muerte de Wu Fei, como se llamaba el recién difunto.

-Te sucederá lo mismo, Maxwell-, dijo el nazi que lo arrastraba-, tal vez no de esa manera, pero haré que te suicides, que no soportes más vivir-. Rió entonces. Levantó a Duo y lo golpeó en el estómago; los demás uniformados rieron al ver que un nuevo espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Duo cayó al piso; el golpe lo afectó más de lo que sería un golpe normal, ya que un estómago casi vacío, en un cuerpo débil como el suyo en ese momento, no resisten igual; sin embargo, Duo soportó el dolor, sólo emitió un quejido y, a duras penas, logró incorporarse lentamente-. Bien, Maxwell-decía a la par que lanzaba otro golpe, dando de lleno en el estómago de Duo haciéndolo caer en el frío suelo.

Caminando junto con los otros reos, por un instante rumbo a la mina, el de ojos oscuros... como el cobalto, vio lo que pasaba en el partio. Era algo así como un escándalo... algo con un rebelde, suponía, pero reconoció aquella mirada rendida ante el dolor, resignada a esa vida.

Heero, como se llamaba, había salido de la fila casi sin pensarlo, corriendo desbocado sobre las áreas verdes sobre las cuales tenían prohibido caminar, asegurándose de que aquellos hombres malditos lo vieran.

Él no era judío, ni homosexual, sino un alemán perfecto con valores que para nada eran fáciles de doblegar.

-Aschloch!- Gritaban los hombres llenos de ira.

El que sostenía con firmeza al ojivioleta lo arrojó al suelo y con su arma apuntó al otro.

-¡Yuy!-gritó. Pero Heero Yuy no se detuvo. Corrió descalzo por el pasto que le hería y manchaba las plantas de sus pies de carmín. Con los brazos en el aire gritaba. Todo porque no dañaran más al joven de ojos purpúreos. Simplemente le había parecido fascinante la sonrisa oculta en las heridas comisuras de esos labios ya tan besados. Y él, que sólo había probado los de su prometida.

Se tomó unos segundos para ver si el de cabellos chocolate se hallaba a salvo, pero lo que vio no le satisfizo en absoluto. Corrió hacia Duo que yacía inconciente en el piso de piedra de aquella explanada.

-Scheisse-lo siguió un Nazi disfrazado con el traje de la ira- komm hier!-gritó. Le decía que fuera, lo llamaba.

-¡No!- se negó gritando, sacudiendo a Duo tratando de que recobrara la conciencia.

El ojivioleta sentía un dolor profundo, mas poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia. Al entreabrir los ojos no vio una mirada llena de ira y gozo, sino una mirada compasiva casi desbordando sentimientos. A pesar de que Duo había fingido y rechazado su homosexualidad, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente excitado ante aquella imagen, pero se contuvo, sólo aceptó cierta dicha, nada más.

Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido por un momento. Al abrir Duo completamente los ojos, su mirada pudo leer la ajena y la ajena pareció leer la propia, lo que para él fueron segundos eternos, imposible no haberlos disfrutado. Algo que disfrutar después de tanto tiempo...

Al terminar ese momento, Heero había ayudado a Duo a levantarse y llegó a notar aquella ligera excitación que enseguida el otro joven había ocultado...

Una ardua jornada, pies adoloridos. Cuerpos heridos, brazos golpeados, los cuerpos, pies y brazose de ambos.

Ahora, toda la barraca 9 en una fila, una tarde nubleda en la que el frío calaba los huesos. Los cuarenta y cinco hombres que ahí dormían, desnudos en el patio principal temblando en posición firme. Debido al escándalo de la tarde, paasarían ahí la noche, formados.

A pesar del frío, Duo no sentía escalofríos; habían despertado en él las sensaciones aquella tarde. Incluso sonreía un poco, temblando, con el cabello pegado a la cara y los ojos entrecerrados. En su interior se sentía cálido... Sin embargo, se estaba excitando y eso podía darle problemas si algún oficial se acercaba y notaba su estado. Recibiría un castigo severo e intenso, y dada su desnudez temía que alguien quisiera hacer realidad alguna fantasía o perversión, así que se intentó contener lo más que pudo, ya que además se encontraba al frente de la segunda fila. Duo observó hacia la derecha: dos uniformados incorporaban al alemán que esa tarde la había salvado a la fila...

Yuy tenía varias heridas, alrededor de los tobillos y tenía dos grandes marcas hechas con acero caliente. Ambos nazis lo habían llevado a la parte de enmedio de la primera fila, donde lo dejaron, pero cayí enseguida de ser soltado, y ahí quedói ya que esos dos sólo habían reído y se habían retirado, pasando junto a Dyo el cual había logrado escuchar cómo comentaban que les gustaría que lo hiciera otra vez.

Dou respiró profundo, quería ayudarlo, pero después de tantos días de abstinencia sexual, era capaz de avalanzarse encima y seguro no sólo los castigarían... Heero se levantó luego por sí solo, y Duo suspiró aliviado con la cara de seriedad fingida de siempre.

Entonces notó que al llegar Heero, el frío en su cuerpo casi se había ido del todo junto con su miedo¿sería miedo de no volver a verlo desde esa tarde¿de que lo mataran?

Un sonido le infundió escalofríos. El sonido del cuerpo de alguno de los reos chocando inherte contra el suelo de la explanada había escuchado. ¡Esos hombres estaban muriendo! Otro cuerpo se oyó enseguida. Esta vez sonó detrás suyo. Más hombres uniformados llegaron para llevarse los cadáveres camino a la puerta secundaria que llevaba a las incineradoras detrás del bosquecillo.

Minutos más tarde, a lo lejos, pasó el Coronel Trowa Barton supervisando el trabajo de los reos a un costado del campo. Los que exhaustos se encontraban en medio del patio, lo miraban rogando compasión. Él se volvió hacia ellos y recorriendo las filas con la mirada hizo un gesto de burla. Su mirada se detuvo en otra que le veía con especial resplandor.

Se acercó con cuidado al que había torturado días atrás. Ese tal Maxwell se estaba pasando de list con esas miradas que le dirigía. Con una media sonrisa lo golpeó en el costado del torso, haciendo que gimiera de dolor y abriera enormemente los ojos. Sin embargo no había caído, se mantuvo de pie.

Trowa se volvió a ver su rostro y vió que le observaba suavizando la mirada. Lo abofeteó por el atrevimiento pero algo se estremeció en él. Había recordado al pequeño judío que había obligado a ahorcarse la semana anterior. El rubio lloraba con sus ojos verde aqua enrojecidos por el llanto. Sintió algo y lo reconocía pero se odiaría eternamente por ese impulso de salvarle. Volvió entonces a patear a Duo con fuerza y se resignó a la diferencia entre ellos y la basura con la que trataba. Si no fuera porque el chico era judío, no le hubiera importado resguardarlo en su casa del cuartel de Dachau; ahí nadie lo encontraría ni le acusarían de homosexual. Le pareció que todo se resumía a una historia de preferencias sexuales reprimidas desde el origen de todo el movimiento hasta la guerra que libraba ya el mundo. Pero no, era todo cosa suya y de unos cuantos más...

Se fue del lado de Duo con una advertencia, que nunca más le dirigiera esa clase de mirada.

Al partir, Trowa no pudo evitar sentirse débil y unas punzadas en el corazón le hicieron caer de repente.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo con una mano en el pecho mientras intentaba ahogar el dolor mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sí¿eh? Anda, levántate- le dijo con desprecio el que en ese momento había llegado.

-Herr Traize- se levantó y dirigió un saludo formal con la mirada endurecida nuevamente y así su superior se había retirado.

Aún era madrugada, y el frío se hacía sentir, cuando Heero Yuy vio retirarse a uno de los soldados, con la mano en el pecho, saliendo de la fila donde se encontraba aquel que había salvado ese mismo día. A causa de sus heridas, no permanecía totalmente conciente, sabía que podía caer en cualquier momento, y aún así no se lo permitiría. Tal vez estaba más muerto que vivo, pero luchaba por sobrevivir, con tal de ver aquella mirada de nuevo, de sentirse amado.. porque en algún momento, desde que había visto ese par de ojos violetas resignados, tan faltos de amor, sintió lo inaceptable y sin embargo él y a había tomado ese sentimiento por asimilado y sólo quería luchar por ello.

Sonreír, extrañaba sonreír, pero no podía ser débil. A pesar de eso, cada vez que Duo veía aquella mirada del color del cobalto, quería casi írsele encima, tal vez besarlo de arriba a abajo, amarlo y conquistarlo como había hecho con tantos hombres en su pasado. Era tan triste pensar que incluso en otras condiciones aquel hombre no sería siquiera capaz de aceptar esa clase de sentimientos. Sí, todo había sido por compasión, lo de haberle salvado antes; sin embargo, muy dentro suyo quería creer que era posible. Sería como una fantasía que le ayudara a resistir con vida. Y así, cada momento era más desesperante, luchando contra sus deseos y la muerte... y la idea de no poder ser nunca correspondido.

El sol impotente comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo. Imponente era pues no calentaba, sólo iluminaba aquellos cuerpos desnudos y heridos obligándolos a arrugar sus caras. Otro día de tortura comenzaba.

-Avancen- ordenó un uniformado parado al lado de las filas. Los llevaron a su sucia y fría barraca para "asearse" y vestirse todos apretados en los baños y regaderas que ni siquiera agua limpia dejaban correr.

En la tarde de ese día se llevaron a la mitad de los reos de la barraca número nueve, junto con los de la número siete y dieciocho que se hallaron en las mismas condiciones que ellos la noche aterior desnudos a la intemperie.

Duo estuvo a punto de caer varias veces en el "trabajo", pero una mano le sostenía el brazo sin saber a quién le pertenecía, sólo estaba agradecido pero muy cansado para decirlo. Sólo quería llegar a la barraca, a los dormitorios y dormir sus escasas cinco horas reglamentarias.

Se acostaron como siempre pero un poco menos apretados por la ausencia de la mitad de los hombres. Duo no había podido ver quién descansaba detrás suyo. El orden en que dormían también había sido alterado: dos por cama. Sintió el cuerpo detrás del suyo, sintió la lenta y constante respiración contra su nuca. Se voltearon como se les ordenaba cada ciertos minutos. Ahora esa espalda estaba en su pecho, lo sintió, sintió ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Era el tal Yuy. Duo sintió un deseo enorme nacerle desde lo más íntimo de sí. Si tan sólo esos escasas fracciones de tiempo nunca acabaran; quería estar con esa persona... lo deseó profundamente...

Se hubiera quedado así viéndolo toda la noche pero el sueño le venció e incluso empezó a soñar con él. Su rostro sonriente, su cuerpo excitándose, su piel sudorosa al lado de aquél hombre.

Pronto llegó la hora de volverse a girar sobre las duras camas. Duo, al estar dormido, no giró dando así la oportunidad a Heero de ver cómo, gracias a que soñaba, él sonreía por primera vez. Era cálida esa sonrisa, y sus labios tan apetecibles. También pudo haberse quedado ahí sólo mirando, pero de ser descubierto podrían matarlos a ambos, así que giró a Duo hacia el lado contrario, logrando besar su nuca antes de quedarse dormido y con una mano en la espalda ajena, se dejó llevar por el sueño y lo que sentía por ese hombre homosexual que aún sobrevivía en tan inhumanas condiciones. Llegó la mañana y con ella, la rutina comenzó...

El día no pasó de lo ordinaro, sólo que Duo se distraía un poco más de lo normal, no pasando inadvertido por Trowa, quien a su vez intentaba no mirar ese rostro una y otra vez.

Heero en cambio, tuvo una jornada más pesada, ya que con sus acciones en veces pasadas había quedado marcado, y recibía un trato mucho peor al resto. Al final del día fue llevado a algún sitio dentro del mismo campo de concentración sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de dónde se hallaba, por un uniformado de alto rango junto con otros de menor jerarquía.

-Homosexual- gritaba el nazi a Heero, mientras lo golpeaba. -Escoria... -decía mientras se preparaba para golpearlo nuevamente. Los que les acompañaban sólo miraban con seriedad y silencio.

-Lt. Zechs, le solicitan en el cuartel general, el llamado viene directamente del Führer- anunció una voz femenina que había aparecido detrás del reo-.

-Muy bien... Yuy, considera que esto no termina hasta que río sobre tu cadáver- sentenció el rubio que segundos antes le reprendía violentamente. Se retiró dándole la espalda a todos los presentes hacia el sitio de donde provenía el llamado.

La dama que recién había llegado quedó a solas con el reo cuando los hombres de Zechs lo habían seguido, así que ella comenzó a seducirlo.

-Increíble pensar que alguien tan bello haya resultado homosexual- comentó la joven a Heero que acababa de tornarse serio y ocultado el dolor que provocaban las recientes heridas-. ¡No me digas¿Acaso el hecho de que tengas una inlinación... diferente... evita que mis encantos te provoquen... como lo harían a cualquier hombre de este lugar¿no... "funciono" con los de tu tipo?- Y mientras ella reía burlona, él permanecía en severo silencio sin siquiera mirarla. La joven comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de su uniforme, tomó la mano de Heero y le hizo palpar uno de sus senos. Al acto Heero retiró su mano como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera hecho rebotar y se alejó unos escasos dos pasos-. Veo que me desprecias- habló avergonzada pero irante la mujer-, nadie me rechaza. Recordarás el nombre de Relena...- y dicho esto, se había ido.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? El de ojos cobaltos no tenía idea de cuanto poder tenía esa mujer para echarle en cara aquel rechazo. Si era esposa de algún general podía decir que él se había querido pasar de listo y seguro lo matarían. Ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía vivo de cualquier manera... Entonces recordí la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Maxwell había dibujado en su mente en tan sólo un sueño. Qué consuelo, qué emoción, que vivacidad había despertado en él por tal gesto. ¡Qué no daría por ver aquellos labios sonreir... y escuchar una sola risa de aquella garganta!

Fue tanto el goce en esa fascinante mueca que de entonces en adelante, Heero no perdía pista de lo que con Duo pasaba. Muriendo por verlo de nuevo, aquella hermosísima imagen...

Lo que sentía Heero, igualmente lo sentía Duo, sólo que él se había acostumbrado a disimularlo tiempo atrás. Los siguientes días, sus miradas se cruzaron pocas veces, durante un "almuerzo" -la supuesta avena que no era más que un engrudo tal vez sí, de avena, con agua sucia-, en el cual les tocó comer en la misma mesa frente a frente; sin embargo Duo lo evitaba... por miedo a ser descubierto. Por un momento, este había logrado rozar su rodilla con la ajena... y se sintió un poco feliz por aquel contacto pero esa felicidad no duraba nada pues probablemente no saldría de ese lugar.. y moriría junto con todas sus ilusiones. En todos esos momentos no hablaron, sólo cruzaron miradas, ya que se rumoreaba que iban a ejecutar a ciertos reos.. La segunda vez fue mientras hacían las filas para entrar a su barraca después de haber trabajado exhaustivamente como de costumbre, donde ligeramente sus manos se tocaron. Para su mala suerte, estaban siendo observados muy de cerca...

Después del sexo en la oficina de su marido, observaba en el patio un suceso que le había hecho rabiar. Había sido rechazada po una escoria homosexual... esos malditos... ¡Pero no les duraría¡No podía permitirlo!

Relena, indignada por lo ocurrido, comenzó a preparar un plan siniestro, pero debía saber por dónde atacar, así que decidió observar por cierto tiempo el comportamiento de Heero.

Durante los primeros dos días, no observó algo de lo cual sacar provecho, para así usarlo y hacer sufrir al reo que la había despreciado y que por eso ahora merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Al tercer día, durante su "patética tragadera" como ella la llamaba, vio cómo Heero se había detenido para observar al mismo hombre de antes, aquel que había hecho flaquear al general Trowa; sin embargo pensó que no era suficiente material... hasta que ellos, ante su mirada espectante, rozaron sus manos y sin poderlo ocultar, uno de ellos se había mostrado sonriente... Con más exactitud, el reo del que buscaba vengarse.

Pasaron el cuarto y quinto día "normales", pero al sexto día vió cómo cruzaban miradas desde las filas en el patio. Esos dos parecían quererse apesar de que nunca los había visto hablar... estaba segura de que nunca habían hablado, pero se querían, era definitivo. La pregunta era cómo hacer sufrir al "maldito homosexual hijo de perra" tanto como para hacerle sentir arrepentimiento por haberla hecho sentir tan humillada. como nunca antes se había sentido... La respuesta llegó al séptimo día...

Debió ser azar del destino, ya que ella tenía ya un "plan", pero no se sentía muy segura de hacer sufrir tanto como deseaba al reo, pero esa noche, después de haberle hecho sexo oral a Traize, mientras salía de su oficina en el edificio central y dirigirse a su guardia, notó como un oficial golpeaba a un reo frente a otro, que estaba amarrado contra un poste, sólo viendo sufrir a su compañero. Entonces una idea surgió en la cabeza de Relena...

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba normal. Hacía un frío más intenso al de los días anteriores y se veía venir algo, como un presagio que se manifestara en el entonrno del horrible lugar, ya que parecía que el aire soplaba con nostalgia y las nubes se mecían con pesar, como si sufrieran por lo que sucedería aquel día gris.

Con los rostros húmedos y las mandíbulas temblorosas, los reos comenzaban una nueva jornada. Accidentalmente uno de ellos pisó el pasto e instantáneamente fue derribado por una bala escandalizando a todos los hombres que le acompañaban. Parecían haberse decidido por acabarlos a todos ese mismo día puesto que por el frío tan intenso y el escaso abrigo que les brindaban, caían unos tras otros.

Del grupo número nueve, todos sus hombres se notaban ausentes, como fuera de sí, como zombies esperando a ver una presa a capturar. Sólo Heero estaba un poco más vivo desde que días atrás había visto a Duo sonreír. Mientras tanto, este aparentaba, como el resto, no tener vida propia. Sólo obecedía con la diminuta esperanza de salir y poder sonreír a aquel que permanecía fuerte en ese mismo sitio, sintiendo que vivían por el mismo deseo, uno por otro hasta el día en que vieran el amanecer fuera de ese lugar, uno en los brazos del otro con lágrimas en los ojos, o sólo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Durante la jornada de trabajo, el destino jugó, ya que Heero y Duo quedaron en el mismo grupo, por lo que estuvieron discretamente contentos.

Tercera parte

Dos palabras

-Ese es- dijo una voz en un susurro al oficial encargado. Lentamente el oficial se fue acercando a Heero, levantó lentamente su mano y lo golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo. Ahí, delante de Duo, el cual se contuvo. Quería pensar que sólo era parte de un castigo, pero al ver que un segundo golpe arremetió contra las costillas de aquel reo a quien tanto anhelaba, un ligero "basta" salió de su boca, el cuál sólo había sido escuchado por una sombra detrás del oficial.

Heero estaba inconciente en ese momento, había caído al piso. Duo dejó derramar una lágrima dibujando una linea que atravesara su mejilla al ver cómo se llevaban arrastrando como costal de basura a Yuy. Cuando este recuperó la conciencia, notó que se hallaba desnudo en frente de la capilla del lugar, entre las barracas y las casas de los oficiales. Relena se hallaba sentada en las escaleras de aquel pórtico.

-Te dije que me recordarías..- sin más que decirle al hombre, chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, y así dos soldados trajeron a Duo también desnudo, sujetándolo por el cabello, arrastrándolo y arañándolo con una vara de madera toda despostillada. Duo sólo gemía de dolor y gruñía por momentos. Relena reía provocando la ira de Heero.

Los dos uniformados que traían a Duo lo tiraron frente a Relena, la cual detuvo su risa, bajó con la gracia que le caracterizaba los escalones de piedra y con el tacón de su zapato le pisó una costilla. Duo soltó un grito en respuesta. Su cuerpo no soportaría mucho dolor ya.

-Espero que sepas por qué están ambos aquí-, dijo ella-. Los hemos estado observando durante cierto tiempo así que en primer lugar por ser homosexuales los hemos traído aquí y en segundo lugar.. por ser pareja; porque a pesar de que tú-, decía señalando a Duo- eres una mierda judía, este especimen- habló acercándose a Heero-, no es pagano, así que les daremos los debidos ritos funerarios-

En ese momento apareció Trowa dándole a Relena una pistola de 13 milímetros de color dorado. Con los ojos entrecerrados mirando cerca, Duo respiraba lento, exhalando el baho que se formaba fuera de su boca por el frío.

-Bueno-, habló Relena. Y en una postura solemne, comenzó a rezar el Padre Nuestro en latín, concentrada en cada palabra, pausando la oración donde debía, donde era adecuado, mientras los otros nazis la acompañaban apenas susurrando-. Que Dios se apiade de tu alma... o que el demonio te reciba en sus puertas, maldita escoria homosexual- dictó apuntando a Duo con el arma, preparándose para disparar cuando...

-¡NO!- Heero había logrado soltarse de su captor abalanzándose sobre Relena, la cual sorprendida cayó, accionando el arma contra uno de los cuatro oficiales presentes en la cabeza y esta cayendo sobre otro que estaba a su lado. Arrebató Heero el arma de la mano de Relena y apuntó al otro acabándolo de un tiro. Se acercó corriendo enajenado en su carrera hacia Duo quien temblaba y se retorcía en el piso de dolor y un poco delirante.

Heero lo levantó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y aventando la pistola al suelo, le robó un beso. Ese beso que ni en las noches que pasaban uno al lado del otro se había atrevido a darle. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras que poco a poco Duo volvía a la normalidad. Respiraba profundamente, intentando asimilar lo que pasaba y cuando por fin se hubo calmado, buscó la mirada de aquel que le abrazaba para hallar sus manos sobre las mejillas ajenas y besarlo en los labios con la locura que había ocultado por tanto, tanto tiempo...

Heero correspondió entonces con aún más desesperación. Se separaron y se miraron intensamente necesitándose el uno al otro y después de aquel exquisito silencio, uno de ellos habló...

-¡Te amo!-

Dos palabras. Lo amaba desde que le había salvado la primera vez, y aquel primer beso lo había confirmado todo...

Se escuchó entonces un disparo...

Una bala al aire...

Un corazón se detiene...

-Yo... también te amo-, alcanza a decir al que sostenía en brazos, al que alguna vez tuvo una cabellera castaña larga y sedosa. La vida se iba de Heero, Duo lloraba, poco a poco sin saber qué hacer, la muerte se llevaba a Heero de su lado. Trowa, Trowa le había disparado desde donde se hallaba¡cómo lo habían olvidado!

-¡NO, Heero Yuy!- sollozó con la mirada perdida en aquel desgraciado cuyos ojos temblaban- No. Ahora, no.. no me dejes-, gemía el de ojos violetas en llanto. Pero Yuy ya estaba muerto...

No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera salir del campo de concentración Dachau, donde las cámaras de gases con la palabra "Brausebad" regaderas en la puerta nunca funcionaron y los que morían era por las condiciones en que se les obligaba a vivir o por suicidio; quizá a manos de un soldado nazi... El olor a gente muerta invadía la ciudad cercana. Todos murieron en Dachau. Tristes historias se contaron sobre aquel lugar; exceptuando, desde luego, aquella pasión entre dos hombres que nunca se dirigieron palabra alguna y que, sin embargo, comenzaron por decir "Te amo".

Cuarta Parte

Final

"Hay veces que mi alma baila tangos con la soledad

y necesito de tabla tu amor para asirme a ella en mi tempestad..."

Fría la noche en Münich, Alemania. Las principales avenidas casi vacías, y po alguna de ellas, un hombre con el cabello hasta los hombros. Su cabeza agachada y él permanece en una esquina, nostálgico y solo como siempre. Un automóvil se aproxima. Estaba por dar el paso. Se suicidaría como sabía que debió haberlo hecho en sus días en Dachau antes de enamorarse y perder a aquel a quien amaba.

Se interpuso ante el carro, o estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero una mano le detuvo. Una mano le tomó del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a acera. Se volvió con rapidez y se topó con una mirada cobalto, una mirada que desde hacía casi dos años, extrañaba demasiado y que aún amaba.

-Heero..-parpadeó un par de veces y efectivamente- como siempre-, no había nadie. Sólo el aroma de un cuerpo que hacía enterrado en Dachau. La escencia de Heero no le dejaba morir.

-Vamos a casa, Duo- escuchó como un susurro en el viento frío que corría y le estremecía como aquella mirada que ya no existía más. Con una lágrima, el de cabello castaño caminó entre las solitarias calles en que se ramificaba esa avenida, rumbo a su hogar.

-Déjame morir, Heero-rogó deteniéndose en una esquina -¡déjame ir contigo!

A la mañana siguiente, una nota en los periódicos estremeció en la ciudad a los pocos conocidos de Duo Maxwell.

"Un cuerpo fue hallado en una calle en el este de la ciudad, víctima de un sicópata identificado como Traize Kushrenada, sobreviviente de Dachau. Ahora el asesino del primero ha muerto atropellado. Un niño pequeño que lo vio todo puesto que dormía en el parque cercano cuando esto aconteció asegura que antes de asesinar al joven, Kushrenada susurró un nombre al parecer chino: Wu Fei, para después aventarse sobre la carretera donde los automóviles se encargaron de terminar con su vida. El homicido fue por extrangulación. Las investigaciones dicen que el joven se llamaba Duo Maxwell y que era también un sobreviviente de Dachau pero este no era oficial y soldado sino uno de los pocos reos que quedaron con vida, pues lo hallaron en las listas del lugar".

-Duo... si acababas con tu vida... irías lejos de mí. Te amo.. y me alegra que esperaras tu hora para volver a mi lado...-

Ende

----------------------------------------------------

Bien! HAHA! terminé y pues lo publico de una vez, espero les haya gustado. Cuando estaba pasando el texto a mi computadora noté que el final es un poco... no sé, creo que no quedó muy realista después de todo, pero qué más da xD Por otra parte mis otras historias... lo siento mucho, he seguido pasándolas a mi compu pero es mucho, me toma tiempo y no tengo suficiente. Disculpen,sé que tiene mucho que no actualizo, de verdad, espero esto sea bueno para ustedes mientras tanto... KireiTsukino:)


End file.
